


Say What?

by JustJim, Useless_girl



Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Derek, Detective Stiles, Emissary in Training Stiles, Emotions, Epic Romance, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Stiles, Mpreg, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Sarcasm, Scenting, Slash, Soulmates, Spark Stiles, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, Wit, canon and non-canon elements, emissary bond, emissary stiles, m/m - Freeform, mate bond, matured Stiles, post-Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Ever since they’ve got back from their honeymoon, Stiles has been under the weather and he starts to believe that he might be dying… Turns out, he couldn’t be more wrong about that…
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. 22: Say What? - Part 1

**Note:** This is the 22nd part of the “[Home Is Where the Spark Is](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563)” series. To understand better what’s going on, we recommend reading the previous entries. Enjoy!

 **Note 2:** Yes, there’s that one new tag a lot of you were probably waiting for for a long time! We were for sure! :D

 **Fandoms:** Teen Wolf, Sterek

 **Characters/relationships:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, Alan Deaton

 **Rating/category:** supernatural, post-Teen Wolf, canon and non-canon elements, slash, M/M, Sterek, aged up characters, Spark Stiles, Magic Stiles, Emissary Stiles, Emissary in training Stiles, detective Stiles, matured Stiles, Alpha Derek, epic romance, love, magic, soulmates, Mate bond, Emissary bond, werewolves, emotions, wit, sarcasm, possessive Derek, protective Derek, scenting, mpreg

 **Summary:** Ever since they’ve got back from their honeymoon, Stiles has been under the weather and he starts to believe that he might be dying… Turns out, he couldn’t be more wrong about that…

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures or edits and fictional characters used in the story belong to their respective owners and credit goes to them.

* * *

  
_Credit:[Geeky-Sova](https://geeky-sova.tumblr.com/post/97319014229/break-of-day-commission-for-my-lovely)_

**Home Is Where the Spark Is  
** _By Just Jim & Useless-girl_

**22: Say What? – Part 1**

Since they got back from their honeymoon in Hawaii, Stiles' scent had changed and with that, Derek's behavior. He had noted the honeysuckle and sunshine scent clinging to Stiles' skin and that new scent was driving him slightly mad. It started with little things, like the Hale's libido getting more active and Stiles at some point had probably wondered if maybe Derek was trying to use his dick as a straw with how much oral affection he was receiving the last days. Not that either one of them was complaining, they had been more affectionate since the wedding.

The alpha also had started to pay more attention to his mate's stomach, always placing a hand on it, or a kiss. The new ritual in the morning was coffee first, of course, then a kiss and a hand on the belly. It had to be naked skin, because clothes were in the way so there was a lot of clothes-shoving happening so he could keep his hand there.

He was scenting like crazy as well. One minute of Stiles being away from him and he had to do it all over again. And Derek hadn't noticed it, it was instinctual, all of it. Sneaking into their daily life, which had gotten back to normal, meaning Stiles worked and Derek took care of the loft, the animals and Beth. It worked well for them both, Stiles could focus on work unhindered and Derek would do his painting, which was off limits still to all. Nobody had even glimpsed at his work, which was becoming quite the collection.

It was morning again, same ritual as the past week. It wasn't Derek who noticed, it was Stiles.

Stiles was just happy that this morning his stomach wasn't giving him trouble and decided to try some coffee with Derek once it was brewed. Sitting on the counter top in his boxers and white faded Star Wars T-shirt, he really didn't mind his mate up in his personal space. As usual lately, there was one hand under his tee over his stomach, the other kinda possessively holding the scarred claim mark on the back of Stiles' neck as he kissed Derek back.  
  
"It's not that I mind but you've been very affectionate and protective lately. Is it because of the stomach bug I've been dealing with in the last few days? You think your magical werewolf touch on my stomach will banish it?" he chuckled softly at the coffee-tasting lips. On Derek's mouth it was good, but Stiles was hesitant to sip from his own mug, the strong scent starting to upset his stomach a bit again.

"I'm not a healer, I can only pull pain," Derek was quick to protest, even though it was something Stiles knew long before. It wasn't that he was a stranger to stomach bugs, he knew humans would get them and he knew he mostly had to make sure Stiles would drink enough, get some medication in him and make sure he didn't have a fever. Stiles hadn't been sick enough to stay in bed but certain smells could leave him rushing to the toilet to hurl.  
  
"I'm not being protective or affectionate more than usual." The alpha's dry tone said his mate was being ridiculous. Even though he was crowding into Stiles' personal space and was probably a little too overbearing this early when the younger man was still deciding if coffee and food would stay inside or not.

Stiles put his mug down on the counter after sniffing into it, deciding that it was better that way. Maybe he'd drink some chamomile tea later. Then he looked Derek up and down, practically plastered to his side, the warm hand still on his stomach, which made the already a bit strangely acting magic stir there. A brow was raised too and there was a questioning look on Stiles face.

"Yeah? Then what's this new ritual of touching and kissing my stomach whenever you can? And the constant scenting? Very wolfy things, my dear husband. Not that I mind, it's just a bit weird that you've started doing it..." Stiles suddenly cut himself off, flinching from the smell of coffee and swallowing hard. He really didn't want to spend this morning kneeling in front of the toilet again.  
  
The scenting was true too, though. Derek was nearly following him around when he was at home and made sure to leave his scent on Stiles before work. And when he came home from work, it was the first thing after a kiss for the wolf to do – renewing his alpha scent on Stiles. As if he was waiting for him impatiently to get home.

Seeing his husband's reaction to the coffee, he moved the mugs away so the smell wasn't as overwhelming, and he did it reluctantly because it meant removing his hand from its spot.

"It's also weird that your scent changed and you can't even have coffee anymore without you..." His voice trailed off as he said it because for once, the werewolf's mind was quicker into connecting certain dots. That and he realized what the new scent meant and why he hadn't known it straight away because werewolves would need a week or so after conception to spot it. With females he wouldn't have hesitated to realize it but they were two males, so he hadn't even... it hadn't crossed his mind once. Until now.  
  
 _Oh no. Oh yes?_ What was he supposed to feel about this? He loved being a father for sure but males weren't supposed to have babies so there were some immediate safety concerns and… the how? _How....?!_

Stiles was watching Derek closely and blinked when he cut himself off. Then there was some revelation happening there. Not that much on his face, but more in the familiar eyes. Stiles was about to ask him what it was, but instead he jumped off the counter and dashed towards the bathroom without much elegance.  
  
He barely made it this time to drop on his knees and then he was hurling bile and water up since he only managed to drink that before attempting to drink some coffee. God, he was disgusting. And this was getting ridiculous.  
  
It took a minute or two before he could wipe his mouth then eyes with pieces of toilet paper and flushed. Wiping the rest of the tears from his face (a result of the hurling), he groaned, putting his hands on his unhappy stomach while leaning against the wall with his back as he stayed sitting on the floor.  
  
"Think I'm really sick. Something's not right..." he looked up at Derek with some worry on his face. He hasn't been sick ever since the Spark ignited in him and he just realized that. Speaking of which... "The magic is acting up too. Like... it's not... equally spread in me. There's a part that concentrates more in my mid-section. And... I can't move it away, it's not obeying... What if... if it's because my human body can't handle all this magic use? What if I'm dying?" he whispered at the end, starting to freak out.

"Stiles, you're not dying." Though Derek imagined it may feel a little bit like it. And the how was answered with it too, if the magic was so strongly focused on the stomach, then it must have created what wasn't there. Maybe their baby wish had been too strong for the magic to resist it and they had unknowingly created this.  
  
Handing a cup of water to the distraught Spark, Derek sat down next to him since this wasn't a conversation to be having with his mate sitting down while he was standing up. Not to mention the fact that Stiles was upset and thought he was dying. Maybe he would a little from the shock at what he was about to be told. Derek's hand crept to the back of Stiles' neck to rub his thumb over the bite mark there in comfort.  
  
Stiles was starting to sink deeper into his darker thoughts while sipping on the water. He was grateful for his mate's caring of course, but he was too distracted to voice that.  
  
"The scent, what I'm smelling, it's usually one on females. When they're pregnant."

Stiles’ thoughts screeched to a halt and with wide eyes he snapped his head to the side to look at Derek as if he grew two heads or something. Not even the warm grounding hand on his scar could keep him from feeling dizzy from what Derek implied.  
  
"Say... WHAT?" Stiles blinked with a dumbfound look then snorted. "Not funny, Derek. You know I love your humor, but this is not the time to joke," he shook his head but the longer he stared at the silent wolf, the clearer it became that he was serious. "Wait... you're not joking! How... When? Why... How is it possible? You said you don't have super alpha werewolf sperm!!" he pointed a finger at Derek and stabbed his chest with it for good measure. "So that can't be it! You said it yourself!"

Slowly Derek's gaze flickered to where Stiles stabbed him with his finger before looking back at Stiles. How was this his fault when Stiles was the one with all the magic?  
  
"I told you, alphas are more fertile but since neither of us is female, I didn't think it mattered!" Braeden had known about werewolves and their potency, she was on the pill and had made him wear a condom to make sure there was no unwanted pregnancy happening. But again, Stiles wasn't supposed to suddenly become able to conceive! "Your magic is the one creating this, not mine. I can't breed what can't take."  
  
 _Oh god_ , all the many times he had knotted Stiles when they had been on their honeymoon! All this time the magic must have been hard at work. Or it was a combination of both their magic.  
  
"I'm sure, I can't sense it yet but I know there's something growing in there. I don't..." He didn't know how to explain it, and honestly, he was as freaked out as Stiles was even though he didn't show it as outwardly, but his large eyes betrayed him.

"You don't what?" Stiles wheezed, running his slightly shaking hands down his pale face. "So you're saying it's all my fault? You said it too that we're ready for another baby and _oh my god_..." he groaned and let his head lightly bump back against the tiled wall "There was a full moon during our honeymoon too when both our magic are stronger and _oh myyyy goddd_! So that's why I wanted you to breed me so many times? I even said once to breed me and put your baby in me! Oh god! Stupid Stiles, you know better than to say such things out when words have power!" he scolded himself then took a few deep breaths to avoid the start of a panic attack. Which would result in more puking at this point and he really didn't want to do that.  
  
Instead he sipped some more from the cool water before putting it down next to him and placing his hands on his flat stomach, closing his eyes and concentrating on the magic.  
  
"Oh god," he repeated himself, feeling how much denser the magic was in and around his mid-section. "It's like a fucking cocoon of energy in there. I really hope it won't be an alien..."

"It's not your fault, Stiles. It takes two to create a baby." It was both their fault? In a way since neither of them could have predicted this happening. Sure, Tyr had hinted at the fact that magic could do a lot and he had been fully convinced that it was possible, but Derek had pretty much dismissed it from the start because even for their world, it had sounded far too out there for it to even be a reality. Maybe they both had wanted it too much.  
  
Now that he knew, or... tried to wrap his head around it, he felt guilty for Stiles being so sick, since that was partly his fault too. His hand went back to the stomach, covering the two already there.

"It's not an alien, it's ours. With the amount of energy, I'm guessing it'll take after your magic and not mine. It'll be a Spark and not a werewolf." Which was a good thing. Carrying a werewolf cub might be too demanding on a body not made for child carrying in the first place. "We made a baby..." They really should have expected that, because they never ever did anything the normal way. "I'm sorry. The coming nine months aren't going to be easy for you."

Stiles just stared at Derek's big hand on both of his, its warmth seeping into his cooler skin. His eyes were still a bit too big, but his breathing evened out at least.  
  
"I'm really trying to wrap my mind around this but it might take some time. But it seems like it... But we have to make sure. I mean... do you think that a pregnancy test would even work in our case?" he whispered, looking at Derek with unsure eyes. Clearly the shock was still there. "We should try it. But maybe it's too early. I know nothing about pregnancies and babies!" he whined softly then took some more deep breaths to stop the slight trembling of his body.  
  
"We should go to Deaton... Maybe he'd heard about such things. Maybe we aren't the first who did something like this. Or I hope so, because we're blind here if it's really true. Maybe he knows more about what we'll have to expect in the following months. And oh fuck... my dad will go ballistic on us..." Stiles snorted then sighed, leaning his head onto Derek's shoulder.  
  
This was really not an ideal situation knowing that they were like trouble magnets. But then again, if it's true...  
  
"If it's true, though... I don't care about the hardships we'll have to face... because it's going to be our literally magical baby," he said after a while on a softer tone as the very likely possibility started dawning on him.

"I don't know if a test will work, male positive tests are usually a sign of prostate cancer so..." Probably not a good idea for them to take one, because they were already close to freak out mode. Best to not add more to Stiles' already dark thoughts, because he'd worry he'd have cancer if the test was positive while Derek would be more concerned with there being a baby. "We don't need a test, I'm sure."  
  
It wasn't often that Derek would be so sure of himself that he refused to use tests to make sure, which said a lot. He wasn't 99% sure, he was over a 100% sure. The no doubt about it kind of sure that there was a fetus in there, no, not a fetus, an embryo.  
  
"I'm not familiar with male pregnancy but I've done my research when Lydia was pregnant with Beth, I know everything about babies and pregnancies. You being sick means the embryo is in female stage five but you don't have ovulation so you can say it's week two since the nestling of the egg so you've been pregnant for a week so far. And it's smaller than a grain of rice right now."  
  
Yeah, Derek wasn't kidding when he said he knew about pregnancies. "The insistent peeing is right around the corner so prepare yourself." And oh god, they really should see Deaton about what they had to do to make this a safe pregnancy. "We need to get you supplements, and you can't have coffee anymore, or alcohol." Was Derek close to panic? Maybe a little.

"I can have decaf when I'm not puking my guts out..." That's all Stiles could react to all that Derek was saying. He positively was paler again but he buried his face into Derek's neck. It's been a while since he felt scared. Now he did.  
  
"How about you shut up and just hold me for a while?" he asked instead. This was a lot to take in and wrap their reeling minds around. Half an hour ago neither of them believed that this was possible and now... now here they were, freshly married and a baby already on the way. Possibly. That wasn't unheard of, many married couple were in such a situation. But not when both of them were men.  
  
It was crazy. So very crazy and fucked up and their whole life just felt like it got turned upside down, the shock obviously still strongly working in both of them. Stiles could feel Derek being near to panicking too.  
  
"If you panic, I'm gonna panic and I don't want to puke more. I need you to be the strong one now, okay? So just pull me on your lap and hold me. Please."

Usually people would want Derek to talk instead of shut up, so this was an amusing change of pace, one he immediately responded to by closing his mouth. Pulling Stiles onto his lap so he could wrap his arms around him, without jarring the stomach too much since that would be a bad move right now.  
  
No panicking. They were going to be good parents and they were going to be horrible at the whole pregnancy but that didn't matter. They would do their best despite it all and would survive this too. Even though the thought of Stiles being hormonal and pregnant was a thought that scared Derek and he wasn't that easily scared! Obviously they were going to have to go visit Deaton, see if he could help them through it or at least refer them to somebody who had some experience with it. They couldn't be the only ones. This was rare, sure, but not completely unheard of. Hopefully.  
  
"You'll be the greatest mom ever." It was a tease, because neither was ever going to be a mom.

Stiles snorted at that as he nested himself better onto Derek's lap, the muscular arms around him feeling nice and finally starting to calm him down along with the familiar scent.  
  
"I'm already a great pack mom, duh!" he said then stayed silent for a while, tentatively sliding a hand back onto his stomach. Now that he knew what to look for, it was hard to ignore the magical 'anomaly' there.  
  
It was nice to just breathe for a while, his mind slowly starting to settle about the topic. Then he huffed.

"You know you've ruined my six-pack for which I worked so hard. But at least you'll get your 'fat mate' fantasy fulfilled, because... we're... having a baby," he finally smiled and enjoyed the slow warm feeling of happiness start to spread in him. It was scary, yes. But... they will bring a new life – a piece of Derek and him! – into the world... somehow.

It was too early to tell, but Derek knew soon he was going to sense the little one in there, especially once it had a heartbeat. It was all too early now, and he couldn't sense the magic in the way Stiles could so the only way he knew was the scent which never lied. With the way his mate kept rubbing over his stomach now too, it was clear he could sense something.  
  
"You'll get your six-pack back and if not, that's okay too, you know." He wasn't sure if his ‘fat mate’ fantasy counted when it was not fat making the other bigger but a baby growing in there. It did have the same kind of appeal, though, Derek had to admit. Stiles big with their baby was an exciting prospect. Dangerous but exciting.  
  
Stiles seemed to be okay with it, no talking about having it removed, which was a relief. Not that he'd stop Stiles if that's what he wanted because it was his body but the idea of ending something they had created, which shouldn't even be here at all, it was not a thought he was eager to entertain.

"Yeah, you made it perfectly clear more than once that you'll love me no matter how I look. Which is reassuring. Stick to that opinion when I'm big as a whale because of our baby," Stiles snorted. "Cuz yeah.... we're having this baby together. No matter what. We've created something special, and from all places in Hawaii! Way to remember our honeymoon," he chuckled softly.  
  
"Frankly, I still can't believe this, but I'm also happy about it. I don't doubt your nose or the way my magic feels and acts, but I just want to make sure as soon as possible, you know. This is huge... and in a way so us. We can never do anything life-changing in a normal way," Stiles looked at Derek with fondness in his eyes, which was a much better look than panic. "Oh, and we'll have to find a way to stop me from losing weight, fast. It's even more important now."

Well, Derek was pretty sure that he wouldn't mind Stiles being big with child, so that wasn't going to be much of a problem. It was a shame that was still many months away but with how slender his husband was, he was going to show way quicker since the baby didn't have room within the body to grow. Stiles seemed to read his mind on that, realizing that his skinny body, or more the weight loss, was going to be a problem.  
  
"We'll have to ask Deaton about it. It has to do with your magic and now a baby. He might know of ways to get you healthy and with that the baby... embryo as well." Not a baby yet. It seemed the best course to take, to go to Deaton because they couldn't go to a hospital. Stiles being male and pregnant would cause some serious questions.  
  
"And if we need a hospital... I guess we'll have to say you're intersex. All the outward male parts, some female parts inside... maybe? I don't know what your magic is cooking up in there and has been doing," Derek frowned, wondering how deep the changes were.

"I certainly hope it didn't make me suddenly grow a womb and that this is just temporal to sustain our baby. I like to call it baby better. Embryo sounds too scientific," Stiles shuddered a bit and buried himself deeper into the nice warm embrace. At least his stomach seemed to have settled. For now.  
  
"And yeah, next to the food supplements, we have to come up with something with Deaton to do something about this situation. Obviously I on a heavier diet isn't working that well and with a baby in me, I have to eat healthier too. Which can be nutritious, but in my case it might not be enough. After all the magic is already burning up too many calories. And now a baby in me too? Ugh... not a good combination. Not that thinking of food at the moment is too appealing to me... Either way, this worries me more at the moment that the checkups. Melissa and Liam’s dad, Dr. Geyer, could do those if we ask them? And help us along the way. And with the delivery – which I refuse to think about at the moment because I don't want to freak out again."

"I don't know Stiles, it's possible there's a womb." Most likely since what else was the baby going to grow in? It needs a womb to live. And ovulation had to happen so yeah, the werewolf was expecting there to be some changes inside of Stiles, maybe not permanently but for the nine coming months it was there.  
  
"Maybe there’s a magical, artificial womb. The idea of the magic growing me a real one is just too crazy even to me. It'd make me an even bigger freak than I already am," Stiles grunted and shook his head before resting it back on Derek's shoulder, his hand moving from his stomach to take Derek's and lead it to the same spot under his tee.  
  
"We're not freaks, we're different," Derek was quick to scold that idea. Real womb or not, Stiles wasn't a freak and he didn't want to hear that ever again. It didn't matter if there was a fake womb or a real one, if it was temporary or there to stay. Stiles was still Stiles. That's all that mattered.

"Okay, fine then 'different'..." Stiles grumbled, rolling his eyes, even if Derek couldn't see it. He's been called like that enough times during his life even before the whole Spark thing, but from Derek's tone Stiles made a mental note not to call himself like that again.

"We should... go to Deaton first. You're right, you're losing more weight than you can eat and all my efforts haven't done much." Not for lack of trying. But Derek wasn't a nutritionist and he had no idea what to give a Spark who was using more than he took. Werewolves never had that problem, it took a long time before they'd waste away. And a long time to build it back up. Though Stiles' magic had helped him gain all his lost weight back so why wasn't it doing the same for Stiles?  
  
"What if you're too stretched thin, magic-wise? Wall in my head, our bonds… your magic keeps me young looking, healthy... and it's not doing the same for you."

For a moment Stiles thought about Derek's question then hummed. "Dunno... I don't think that's it. The wall doesn't need a lot to be sustained. Only the occasional balancing. The same takes care of keeping our bonds healthy too. The young-looking and healthy thing I don't know about," he shrugged. "That's not something I do consciously. And there's still plenty of magic there. Maybe it's because of my humanity and body. I mean... I'm stronger and more resilient physically than an average human... but maybe something's off balance in there. It might be a subconscious thing. We'll have to ask about this from Deaton too."

The more they talked about it, the more Derek realized that they shouldn't put off what needed to be done. To know for sure, to get some answers, to make sure that it was going to be healthy for Stiles. Because if it wasn't, then they were not doing this, he wasn't going to allow it.

"When you're ready to not throw up, we'll go see Deaton." Derek wasn't so keen on getting covered in chunks if he could avoid it.  
  
"I think I'll be okay. I just need to brush my teeth and take a shower and maybe eat a buttered toast or something with some chamomile tea. I think I can stomach it now," he sighed but buried his nose into Derek's neck for a few more minutes before either of them would make any attempt to move from their current position.


	2. 22: Say What? - Part 2

**22: Say What? – Part 2**

"Hi, Doc. Do you have a few minutes or hours for us?" Stiles waltzed into the familiar back room of the animal clinic, looking less pale, with Derek on his heels. "We have a serious situation here."  
  
The vet looked up from cleaning the stainless steel table and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that always the case with you two?" They even got a half-smile. Wow.  
  
"Well, life definitely isn't boring with us, isn't that right, Doc?" Stiles smirked.  
  
"True. What is it this time?" he asked calmly.  
  
"I'm pregnant. Or at least it looks like it," Stiles dropped the bomb without sugarcoating the situation.  
  
Silence and another raised eyebrow was their answer, the question clear in the brown eyes.  
  
"You know... with child. Expecting. Having a baby. Bun in the oven... That kind of stuff," Stiles further provided.

"I see." Deaton was as calm as he usually was, as he looked from Derek to Stiles. It wasn't his overly surprised blink, it was his surprised but possible blink. Derek knew them by now. With Deaton it was needed to read between the lines or they'd never get full answers. And the vet had a very good poker face, even to werewolves.  
  
"Well, I better get the ultrasound ready. Usually I look for kittens and puppies with it."  
  
"You knew this was a possibility?" the alpha frowned at the older man, crossing his arms in a defensive stance.  
  
"Magic has power because you have to believe in it. I've told Stiles here that a few times. You're both at an age where raising a family becomes a wish. Married couples often have a baby soon after the wedding," Deaton powered up the machine as he looked for a clear liquid to use. Usually he didn't need it for animals. "You're a born werewolf, Derek, an alpha. When it comes to virility and fertility..."  
  
"Yeah," Derek was quick to cut that short, because he didn't want to talk about that with Deaton. "I know. But Stiles is a human male."  
  
"He's a Spark and a powerful druid, also you bonded with him. If a wish becomes strong when magic is involved in say... a balancing ritual..," Another word for sex since he had a suspicion how they often balanced. "It's possible. I didn't realize that you both wanted it so much, since there was talk about surrogacy. Nor is it my duty to influence your decisions. I advise."  
  
Derek growled low in the back of his throat. "Males aren't supposed to carry. If this is dangerous to Stiles..."  
  
"It is. As it would be for a surrogate. Childbirth is never without risks. It's rare for alphas and Sparks to be together, and it's rare for males to be pregnant but it happens, sometimes."

"So there were others too!" Stiles exclaimed, partly relieved. "That makes things less complicated. I mean, if you know the hows and what might happen kind of things..."  
  
"Yes, I've heard about such occurrences. As I said, it's rare, but not unheard of."  
  
"Then I'm a bit relieved," the Spark said, squeezing Derek's forearm reassuringly. "If it isn't a life-threatening thing for me to do this, then I'll do it. It's our baby..." he murmured on a softer voice. He could understand Derek's concerns and Stiles would lie if he said he wasn't worried, but if this happened before to other male pairs too then for a change they won't be going into this fully blind.  
  
"If you could lay on the table and bare your stomach, please..." Deaton prompted and Stiles obeyed without further ado, ignoring the coldness of the table. After all, they were here to make sure it was true.  
  
The liquid Deaton found was cold and made goose bumps appear all over Stiles' body, but he didn't care.  
  
"This might feel a bit strange but just relax your stomach, you'll feel some pressure," the vet said.  
  
"If it's a puppy, I'll freak out," Stiles warned, but did what he was told and turned his head towards the monitor just when Deaton pressed the device against his flat stomach.

"Werewolves have cubs, not pups." Derek couldn't help but react to the bait laid out in front of him even though his attention was on the screen. There was a lot of blurring and blackness and white movements and he had no idea what they were looking at. Certainly nothing resembling a baby.  
  
"There it is," Deaton pointed to a small white thingy that looked exactly like all the other white things. "It's in the early stages, and it is going to develope brain, spinal cord and heart, soon. And this here...." he motioned to white line "That's the womb." The wand moved lower so Deaton could check at how the rest of Stiles looked. "Fallopian tubes right here, which would explain how you created a baby. You provided the eggs, Derek the sperms. But they are most likely be gone soon after birth, since they don't belong in your body. We'll have to keep an eye on that."  
  
"It's too early to tell of if it's human or werewolf?"  
  
"Yes, Derek, far too early. As you know, you will only be able to tell from the scent and only after the baby is born. So that will ideally take about nine months longer. So far the baby is looking healthy but I would suggest Mrs. McCall to make sure. My expertise lies with werewolf and veterinarian kind of babies. And Elizabeth was born far too early, yes?"  
  
"Yeah, she wasn't viable, why?"  
  
"It could be nothing, but most Hale children were born premature. For example, you were supposed to be a Christmas child. I'd suggest Stiles to take it easy the last three months at the very least since it seems to be the genetics from your side. You've spent three weeks in an incubator and although medicine is more advanced these days, it's something to mention to Melissa."

Stiles exhaled long and slow, eyes still on the monitor and that blur that was supposed to be their baby. So it was true. It was really true. There was a baby growing in him. He completely ignored Derek's correction or questions for now to let that fact finally sink in.  
  
"I'll keep it safe, I promise," Stiles waved off their worries for now and swatted at Derek's stomach as his eyes blurred a bit from welling up, getting a bit emotional. "That's our baby. It's so crazy, but we made a baby, Derek!" he sniffed and slid his hand into the warm one, squeezing it. "Oh god..."  
  
Deaton smiled under his nose from Stiles’ comment and pressed some buttons on the machine. "I took a picture of it. I'll send it to you. I also recommend regular checkups to make sure everything is alright inside. Not just with the child but Stiles' insides too. I should also draw some blood just to make sure all is okay."  
  
Derek smelled it, and Deaton confirmed and yet, the wolf still couldn't fully believe this was happening, that there was actually a baby, _their baby_. It seemed to sink in for Stiles more and more while the older one of the couple remained a little stoic and sarcastic, which, in his opinion, was perfectly understandable given the circumstance. Yes, they had both agreed on adding a child to their family, but neither of them had for once thought it wasn't going to happen through surrogacy.  
  
And why Deaton even took a picture of the tiny little blur was beyond him since neither of them knew what they were looking for, the little clump of cells was unrecognizable for now.  
  
Stiles took a few deep breaths, wiping at his stomach with the wet wipes Deaton handed him. Sitting up, he made an uncomfortable sound. "Oh yay, prodding with needles again! Argh..."  
  
To that he got two stares. "Okay, fine, fine..." he gave in, sitting onto the edge of the examining table, T-shirt pulled down over the clean stomach as he offered an arm. "We also have to talk about something else too, Doc. Derek's diet doesn't seem to be working too well for me. I've been trying to eat as much as possible, but I'm still losing weight. With the baby on the way, that could get dangerous. So we have to come up with something to stop that. Is there some kind of 'Spark juice' or something for such situations?"

"No, there is no ‘Spark juice’ to make you take in as much as you need. And while Derek's intentions were honorable, a diet isn't the solution to something magical of nature. It's like giving only cat milk to a cat. They can live on it for a while but they lack the proper nutrients over time, they need meat."  
  
"I'm sure it won't be as simple with Stiles, because a normal human would have gained weight by now with what I made him eat." Derek should have known, nothing was ever easy with them, and nothing ever went as expected. "What about my healing?"  
  
"It would help, short term, but with what Stiles here needs for him and the baby, you'd last a few weeks before you wouldn't be able to heal yourself, let alone your pack. Given your penchant for getting yourself into trouble, I'd say you need all the healing you can get, Derek."

"Then... what's the solution? And why am I affected like this by the magic? Why won't the pounds stick? Because I feel fine about the magic and all..." Stiles frowned and looked away when Deaton disinfected the crook of his arm and took a sterile needle out of its package.  
  
Suddenly the far corner was very interesting with the tiny cracks on the wall as the Spark focused on breathing evenly. Then he felt a prick against his skin, but nothing else.  
  
"Interesting..." Deaton said and that made Stiles risk a quick side-glance. The needle was broken before it could draw blood.  
  
"Oh come on..." Stiles groaned. He hated needles and wouldn't want a broken one sticking out of his skin.  
  
The vet didn't say anything just disposed of the broken needle and took another one. Which... had the same fate as the previous one. Deaton's frown deepened when it happened the third time.  
  
"Stiles... It seems I cannot break your skin to draw blood until you relax."  
  
"What?!" the young man's eyes widened and looked at the syringes with the broken needles lined up on the table next to him. Each needle was broken the same way. "I'm doing that?"  
  
"The magic seems to be already very protective of the baby and you, it seems."  
  
"Cool! I have impenetrable skin! Like some comic book super hero!"

"I doubt he's ever going to relax when you're about to poke him with a needle." The alpha knew that asking Stiles to attempt to let his guard down wasn't going to be working right now, if the magic was doing this. Because it often felt like it had a mind of its own when it came to behavior, which was kind of ridiculous since the magic was part of Stiles. But it had acted like almost a sentient being this entire time, so no wonder it was acting weirdly now too.  
  
"Then you try it because I'm not getting anything."  
  
Deaton handed a new needle with syringe to Derek who held it like it was almost a weapon, because he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing with it. The vet looked at that thoughtfully, and kindly steered Derek over to a corner to give him a practice kit. It was a patch of fake skin with under it a plastic tube simulating a vein, in this case it was filled with water.

"Practice first or I doubt your mate is going to let you do anything if you miss his vein at the first try."  
  
There was some grumbling happening from Derek, however he did start to try because Stiles needed to have his blood drawn to make sure he and the baby were healthy.

"Not bad," Alan commented, a pleased note to his voice as he watched, showing what needed to be done when the water started running. "Now on me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now you draw my blood."  
  
Patiently explaining what Derek needed to do, the wolf had to admit that he was taking a certain kind of pleasure out of poking Deaton with a needle, considering the vet had done it to him a million times before. "You see the vein sticking out, slide the needle into it gently, not too deep or you won't draw blood, not straight down... No, that's not it, try again."  
  
And again and again, even to himself, while Derek sighed because it didn't look like he was any good at it.  
  
"It's not as easy as it looks, Derek, but you're actually not all that bad, you have feeling for it."  
  
"Don't sound so surprised." Now came the moment of truth, was Stiles going to let Derek do it or not? Tying the arm off, he tapped the skin and cleaned the area, seeing the vein pop up, not as much as Derek's own veins did, because those were easy to find. "You're going to let me take the blood or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth."

The age old threat was of course not meant, it was said to startle a laugh out of Stiles, with success, as he slipped the needle in and Derek was able to take the little vials to fill them with blood. And yes, he was smug about it.

First Stiles wasn't sure about letting Derek do this – especially after seeing his struggles while practicing – but in the end he only had to remind himself that he trusted Derek with his life so he kept his fear at bay and even chuckled on that threat, because yes, it was familiar and always amusing to him. It seemed only that was needed for him (and the magic) to relax enough so the procedure could happen.  
  
"Leech..." he mumbled under his nose while Deaton followed closely what Derek was doing.  
  
Once the blood was drawn and Stiles was pressing down on his mortal wound with a piece of cotton handed to him, the vet seemed to finally answer his previous questions while handling the vials.  
  
"Stiles, you say that you're fine with the magic and how it became part of your life. But let me ask you a question: do you fear any part of it?"  
  
"Well... not exactly what I already have. More like the amount I _could_ have. And the temptation of tapping into the Nemeton and lay lines' power. But you know that already."  
  
"I do. I also know that fear is a powerful thing. It can be motivation, a driving force to some. While for others it sets up limitations," he explained, giving Derek one of his side-glances. Probably a reference to the wolf's known fear of fire and how it had nearly made Stiles lock away his Spark earlier. "Not just for the mind but the body too. Do you fear your Spark?"  
  
"Sometimes..."  
  
Deaton nodded while drawing a little blood from one of the vials to put a sample under his microscope for a quick check up. "Understandable. It awakened fast and in your adult life. If it happened in your childhood, you probably would have had a more gradual awakening, especially if your mother had the chance to guide you."  
  
"My mother..."  
  
"Yes. I know she was a Spark like you. Well, not this powerful like you already are. But I believe she would've been an excellent guide and teacher for you. Without that and 'awakening' much older, not to mention the threats you two had to face, you had to adapt and learn fast."  
  
"True. I feel like I'm just scratching the surface with everything I had already learned," Stiles said, still mulling on Deaton knowing about his mom. Which… wasn’t that surprising, to be honest.  
  
"You are right about that. To know and discover oneself is a life-long journey. Change is an important part of life. Especially when it comes to an individual."  
  
"Where are you going with this, Doc? You are starting to sound all philosophical and cryptic again..." Stiles chuckled shortly, his right hand absently going onto his stomach.  
  
"The weight-loss might be psychological. I suspect you're less in balance with yourself than you think," he said then turned to the microscope to take a look of the sample.  
  
Both Stiles' brows shot up as he slowly rubbed his stomach. "Like... how?"  
  
"You said you sometimes fear your Spark. Which means you fear an integral part of yourself. Hindering unlocking the full potential that part might hold. Imagine your Spark operating to just a certain percentage instead of 100%."

"My anchor used to be anger and it gave me the control I needed. But it also started to hold me back. And when my anchor changed, I evolved. That's what Deaton's saying."  
  
Derek had a feeling where this was going and he didn't like it, not at all. That was his child in there and if Deaton was going to suggest what it seemed like he was about to, there were going to be some protests.  
  
"He's already powerful, Deaton. Do you really want him to unlock it all?"  
  
"Why did you think I insisted on you expanding your limits to hold his magic, Derek? There is much more coming, and there's no way around it."

Stiles was just sitting there with his legs dangling off the table and looked from one man to the other baffled and kinda lost in thought as his mind was reeling with many thoughts and scenarios.  
  
"I think... he's right, Derek. You know the magic surges come time after time, no matter what. Maybe it's because they cannot be stopped. My evolving cannot be fully hindered?"  
  
"That's correct," Deaton looked away from the microscope. "With you subconsciously blocking a part of yourself, the magic has to find a way to get to you and make you grow. Hence the unstoppable surges you two have to deal with."  
  
"Makes sense..." Stiles said that, suddenly that well-known expression got onto his face which told Derek that he just connected some important dots. "Wait... is this connected to my dreams of the Nemeton too?" he asked, eyes wider and glistening with curiosity.  
  
"Tell me about the dreams," Deaton avoided a straight answer again, but Stiles didn't even care.  
  
"It usually starts with me in the forest, sleeping on wolf-Derek's side when I feel pulsing energy and then I'm at the Nemeton, feeling compelled to touch it."  
  
"What happens when you do?"  
  
"I don't know. I always wake up before that. But when we had our meeting with Zepar and Violet near the Nemeton, I could feel its energy and tugs on my connection with it."  
  
"Interesting. Did you feel those tugs too, Derek?"

"It's been quiet since the Council forced me to bleed out on it."  
  
Deaton frowned at that because that he hadn't known. But that wasn't important for now so he didn't say anything about it. "Then this will have to be a call answered by Stiles alone. Mostly, it wants you to be there or Stiles wouldn't specifically dream about you in wolf form. But you have to keep your distance."  
  
"That won't be a problem." Derek wasn't eager to get close to it if he didn't have to. "So you want him to do what the Nemeton is asking in the dreams?"

"I don't want him to do anything. As I said, I just advice. The intentions of the Nemeton are not clear to me either. But I believe it is no coincidence that Stiles has dreams about that tree."  
  
"So it can be connected to my evolving too," Stiles pushed.  
  
"That is a possibility too, yes. From the evidence we had collected during the years, it appears that the Nemeton favors the two of you. It might reveal its goal to you if you touch it. Or not. You know well, Stiles, how fickle magic can be."  
  
"Yeah..." he mumbled under his nose, his hand rubbing his stomach again. "I'm more hesitant now because there's a baby growing inside of me too. I cannot be reckless about it. But I do feel the tree's call every day. The head of the Council, Violet said that it might not be good to make it wait for too long."  
  
"You already know what you want to do," the druid said after studying Stiles.  
  
"Yes," he glimpsed at Derek too. Not that this would be a big revelation to his mate. "But I'm worried how it might affect our baby. Along with the unlocking of the rest of the magic."  
  
"Based on what we already know, the magic is already in a protective overdrive when it comes to your child. I highly doubt it would do any harm to it if you tried. And touching the Nemeton could help in that transmutation."  
  
"Trans...what?" Stiles raised a brow.  
  
"Transmutation. Evolving on a molecular level to a higher being or state. It's a both physical and mental and also spiritual change."  
  
"Like leveling up in a video game..." Stiles drew the parallel, getting a slightly pained expression from the druid, although by then he was used to such metaphors.  
  
"Yes, something like that."  
  
Stiles looked questioningly and a bit unsure at Derek again, wanting to hear his opinion too since – even if he had to be the active participant in this – he was very much involved too. "What do you think?"

"No."  
  
Deaton was about to open his mouth to protest against the no uttered by Derek but the werewolf shook his head, standing up. "I know what you're asking him to do. I've been saying it all this time. Stiles is supposed to be a Darach, that's what this is about."  
  
"What happened with Julia Baccari was unfortunate but that doe-…"  
  
"Doesn't mean Stiles will be the same, that's what you're going to say. But you don't know that. If he gets tempted to wield all the powers of the ley lines, of the Nemeton itself, I will lose him. And our child. Elizabeth will lose both her fathers."  
  
"That's where you come in Derek, because you will keep him from going dark," Deaton protested.  
  
"That didn't work so well for Jennifer."  
  
"Jennifer was dark long before you had met her. What she did to you was..."  
  
"Don't," Derek exhaled, glaring at Deaton, daring him to continue and face the consequences. "This isn't about her, this is about Stiles and our child."

Stiles sighed bitterly into the cold silence that fell upon them. Deaton probably realized that he nearly overstepped both with his comments and 'advice' as a druid.  
  
"You know it's inevitable," Stiles said to Derek quietly, staring at the floor before looking up at him. "You heard Deaton, your healing alone won't be able to handle keeping me from losing weight. Which is just as dangerous to us and our baby. Not to mention you. It'll make us both weak or worse."  
  
Because yes, Stiles was going to refuse making Derek weak. Especially if there might be an attack. In that case the alpha wouldn't be able to protect them and the territory effectively.

Derek knew he couldn't afford being weak, there was only him and Parrish left to defend Beacon Hills, because Stiles was obviously out of commission for the coming months. Which was okay, because with their latest way of their fighting, Stiles would summon his magic and Derek would use it to attack. But the more magic used, the more he was going to need food, and he was already not keeping up now. So yes, it was inevitable.  
  
Being underweight was too much of a risk to Stiles and to the baby so in the end, what choice was there to make but the one left? The alpha sighed and nodded, not wanting to say more on it. It had to be done some time, end of discussion.  
  
"Give me a few days to check these blood samples. I'll call if there's anything to report but I'm sure it's all fine." Deaton wanted to dismiss them with that since it seemed they had much to discuss and he couldn't be of much help there. He wasn't the emissary, Stiles was.

And although these were mostly just theories about Stiles’ full potential and the Nemeton, they were have to weigh their options. Not just for Stiles’ sake, but their baby’s as well now.


End file.
